


Pinkie Toe

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, here it is!, i just got an idea for a one shot so here have it, im sure there are lots of fics about post smokey steven but im never in the su tag, woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven gets a boo-boo and says a bad word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie Toe

Steven let out a pained, shrill yelp as his little toe made contact full force with the hardwood kitchen counter. “Ow!” He yelped as he fell back, landing hard on his bum as his hands flew to grab at the arch of his foot. He pulled his knee up to his chest and turned his ankle so he could get a good look at it.   
The nail of his pinkie toe had been split down the middle, cracked so either side dug into his soft skin. Blood was already welling up and he cringed. “Ah, damn it,” Steven muttered. He leaned forward and spat on his toe just as the white stone on the temple door gleamed and the door was thrown open.

“STEVEN!” Pearl shrieked.

In a moment she was upon him, on her knees with her hands on his shoulders. “Oh! Hey Pearl. It's okay now, I just healed it so it doesn't hurt anymore.”

“How do you know that word!?” She demanded and Steven blinked. Her eyes were wider than usual and filled with horror.

“What word?”

“THAT-! The D-WORD Steven! How do you know that word!?”

“Oh,” Steven said weakly as all the color drained out of his face. He . . . he hadn't even thought about it. The word just came out and he nervously squirmed before he glanced at the couch were Amethyst lay sprawled out, her light purple hair covering almost her entire body as she snuggled against his hamburger backpack. Pearl followed his gaze and her expression changed the moment her gaze fell upon the other gem.

“Amethyst?” Pearl said. She got to her feet and Steven scrambled up after her. 

“Wait! Wait no, Pearl that's not what happened!” Steven said, trying to get in front of her but Pearl was an unstoppable force of nature on a mission, and nothing he could have done kept her from roughly picking Amethyst up and roughly shaking her awake. 

Amethyst blinked and made a faint mumbling noise until she was set down on her feet and could get her bearings. “P? What's going on? Is the temple under attack?”

“You taught Steven a bad word!” Pearl accused furiously, “We talked about this!”

“What!? No I didn't!” Amethyst's voice cracked as she reeled back. “I'd never do that!”

“Well then who did!?”

“Smokey Quatrz did!”  
Both of the older gems stopped arguing and looked down at Steven. He had grabbed the tail end of Pearl's ribbon and the hem of Amethyst's shirt and was staring at both of them with big, teary eyes. His lips were trembling and he spoke with a faint quiver, “I'm sorry Pearl! I didn't mean to i-it just really hurt and then it just sort of came out I didn't mean to say something bad.”

“Wh-oh Steven! I'm not mad at you!” Pearl said and she wrapped her arms around him, scooping him up into a hug. “But that's a very bad word Steven, I just wanted to know where you heard it.”

“W-when I was Smokey Quartz I – she didn't say anything bad out loud but when Jasper started to corrupt she thought it a-and I guess it's in my head now. I'm so sorry Pearl! I won't do it again!”

“Ohh,” Amethyst groaned as he sat down “ooohhh no. I taught Steven bad words.” She put her face in her hands and groaned miserably as she sat down again. Pearl looked down at her again, but rather than angry she looked horrified. Steven and Amethyst had made an amazing fusion in their first try, having their thoughts and feelings merge was a sign of great skill.

“No Amethyst you couldn't have helped it-”

“Well Rainbow Quartz wouldn't have done that, would she P?” Amethyst folded into herself and her hair fell over her face. The two tiny gems were looking the way Smokey did when they failed to impress Sardonyx. 

“Oh Steven, Amethyst I didn't mean that- Steven was going to learn it eventually!” She forced out nervous laughter that utterly failed to cheer anyone up. “It's okay! I know it was an accident, and I don't blame Smokey Quartz either!” She wrapped her arms around both of them and drew them both into a quick hug. “Honestly I'm surprised he didn't learn it from Greg! Oh no not that I have anything against Greg.” She added quickly at the looks they gave her. “Steven's just growing up! Don't most adult humans know words like that? Oh dear, I should go get Garnet, shouldn't I?”

“DON'T TELL GARNET!” Both of them shouted at once, their overlayed voiced making them sound like Smokey in that moment. 

“Jeeze, P, don't worry about making me feel better.”

“Yeah Pearl! I'll be more careful with what I say from now on.”

Pearl frowned and looked between the two of them. They were both smiling, but there was something empty at the corners of their eyes. Smokey Quartz hadn't liked herself much, had she? And neither did Steven and Amethyst. Pearl covered her mouth with her hands and wished desperately that she could find the words to make them both feel like it was fine. But what could she do? “Well. Alright,” Pearl said hesitantly. “I . . . okay.” She should give them some space. “I'll . . . be in my room if you need anything.”


End file.
